


The Ravens Flower

by Griff_The_Lazy



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Futanari Ruby Rose (RWBY), Honeymoon, Impregnation, Love, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 03:33:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16380602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Griff_The_Lazy/pseuds/Griff_The_Lazy
Summary: Raven and Ruby just got married. They wanted to spend their honeymoon out right.





	The Ravens Flower

   It was just right. the bells rang as the afternoon light shimmered in the courtyard of Beacon. Usually, this never happens but this specific wedding was an exception to the rule. This was the wedding of Raven Branwen and Ruby Rose. The two never saw eye to eye when they first met. Always arguing with each other but then there was a moment of complete agreement. Over time they have gotten closer, this leads to them secretly dating. They feared what Yang and her father Tai will think of. When they announced it to everyone it came at a surprise, Yang and Tai were very indifferent. Tai was wanting to get back with Raven, and Yang wanted to have her mom back.

But when the news came out about Ruby and Raven eventually it was down to how cute it was. So it was settled that from that point on Raven will try to be as faithful to Ruby as possible. Ruby will try to be the best friend Raven could ever ask and lover.

“Do you Raven take Ruby to be your lawfully wedded wife? In sickness and in health? To always be faithful to her?” The pastor asked. “I do.”

“And do you Ruby take Raven to be your lawfully wedded wife? To provide for her and to take care of her?” the pastor asked Ruby this time. “I do.”

The pastor cleared his throat, “You may now kiss the bride!”

     Ruby wrapped her arms around Raven's neck as she leaned in to kiss her new wife, whereas Raven pulled her in by her back as she also leaned in. Their lips touched, the softness of their lips was something that neither of them wanted to part ways from. They both knew this was the most important kiss that they will ever have in their relationship. As they parted the kiss the crowd of friends and family cheered and clapped them on. It was exciting to them, now they can spend the rest of their lives together.

    The reception was great, amazing foods and drinks, sweets that Raven knew Ruby will enjoy, and lastly the huge cake that they both cut to give everyone. This was all done to Weiss Schnee, leader of the dust company with the reform movement. This was all paid by her and Tai didn't have to lift a lien. She paid for everything, from Ruby’s and Raven's dresses to the catering to even the simple decorations. This was a gift that Weiss wanted to do for her best friend and longtime partner. She even got them a house, which is funny because they didn't even think of it.

“Sweetie do you think it's time for our honeymoon?~” Raven whispered in Ruby's ear in a slutty tone. Ruby blushed, she never would have thought to leave soon to go to the house to enjoy their honeymoon. The time was almost ten till eleven. Ruby nodded finishing her glass of wine then sneaking away to the car.

  Luckily no one saw them leave. Getting into the convertible that had on the back end ‘Just Got Married!’ and heading to their new home. Grabbing the keys to the house Raven opened the door. The moment Ruby shut the front door, Raven hasn't left her wife's lips, the constant makeout by the door was enough to get Ruby to moan in a kiss. Ruby was being lifted by her legs and carried to their room. The house was furnished with a nice king size bed and a few dressers and nightstands. The most important part of the bed was the rose petals scattered on the floor and bed.

Ruby was thrown onto the bed with a slight yelp.

   She looked to see her new wife undressing. Blushing like a madman she saw as Raven let her final strap go of her dress to see her wearing a black sexy lingerie that exposes her nipples and vagina. Ruby started to get a bulge from this. Raven smirked she knew that her wife would get hard from this. She got on top of Ruby and kissed her lips to her jawline and then down her neck. “Ruby, you're really getting a little hard from little ol me? She whispered to her lover. “Yes! YES! I needed you so much right now I'm practically dying now!” Ruby was really not liking the tease but Raven loved it. Ruby moaned as her lover started to rub her bulge in her dress, the same one Raven took off just a second ago.

  Raven started to undress her lover hearing her moan was music to her ears. How adorable it sounded. When Raven finally got her lover naked she saw the large ten-inch penis that sat between her lover's legs. Fully erect the older woman started to stroke it hearing sweet moans of her wife. The most serene noise she can think of was at her mercy. She stopped stroking, she leaned over the younger girl as her boobs got in her face. The younger took the opportunity and sucked on one of the nipples. Raven moaned for the first time in the night. She was more mature than she was but sounded sexy. When Raven grabbed the lube. She then poured some on her hand and then stroked the ten-inch meat and slathered it in lube. Meanwhile, the younger girl was going to love the next part. Her favorite part was the penetration. In total Raven has the only slept with one person and that was Ruby's father but now she was the next and only person she can sleep with. Now the next thing Ruby didn't expect was a cunt being thrown into her face. One word was said, “Lick.” And Ruby did so and licked it. Moans from Raven were heard, this was the first time they have ever done anything sexual as Ruby wanted to wait for marriage, and Ruby loved the sound from her wife's lips.

  Raven lifted herself from Ruby and turned around to line herself up with the ten-inch bitch breaker, “Ready?” Raven asked Ruby with the love she had in her eyes. “Yes, my love.” Ruby proclaims. Raven went down in one go. Both moaned in unison. After a few seconds of pleasure, Raven moved her hips up and down. Moans and moans were all can be heard from the both of them.

   Ruby bucked her hips in rhythm as Raven moved hers. This maximized the pleasure from them. “I love you, Ruby!” Raven moaned. “I love you too Raven!” they came together, filling up Raven with sperm and making a huge stain on the sheets. Raven collapsed to the side, pulling in Ruby in a loving hug. Ruby was pushed by her lover into her chest, she went back to the suckling on her breast. Light moans can be heard from Raven, Ruby tasted a bit of milk come from the nipple.  

  They both knew they would love each other for the rest of their lives.   
  
  
  
About ten months later their little girl was born. Her name was Summer, it was to honor the one woman they both loved in their lives, even if it was for different reasons it still made sense. Raven became a full-time stay at home mother. Ruby became the provider of the family. This was going to be their lives. Yang became the best half-sister/half-aunt. Tai gave his support to his ex and his daughter even though he was really jealous of them.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
